


Mystery Girl

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Gyms, Lifting Weights, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Vignettes, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficcollege au; zarya's got a crush on the girl at the university gym





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the entirety of [ultahit](http://ultahit.tumblr.com/tagged/mine)'s incredible artwork, especially ([x](http://ultahit.tumblr.com/post/151264777142/yall-thought-i-forgot)) ([x](http://ultahit.tumblr.com/post/152697759807/versace)) and ([x](http://ultahit.tumblr.com/post/156373174007/let-me-see-you-sweat)) (some links may be nsfw)
> 
> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

"Will you spot me?" Zarya asked.

Zarya had been watching this same girl for weeks. This mystery girl who was always at the gym, who had brown hair and brown eyes, who lifted thirty pound weights over her head and did lunges, who never tied her hair back. It might have been too short to stay in a proper pony tail. It always stuck to her skin in sweaty clumps by the time she was done her work out.

Zarya watched as this girl slid an earbud out from her ear. She didn't say anything. She just stared.

"Will you spot me?" Zarya asked again, trying her hardest to make her English sound clear. She knew she had a heavy accent. She was working on it. In order to help make her point, she gestured to the bench press nearby.

It had been a long time since she'd done any bench presses. She could work those same muscles out in similar ways with free weights but it wasn't quite the same. She didn't have any friends around campus yet, no one to work out with. She didn't have anyone to spot her until now.

"Let me finish." Mystery girl said, going into another set of hammer curls.

Zarya stretched as she waited.

 

* * *

 

 All the foreign exchange students were housed together in the same dorm. Zarya's roommate was a tiny Romanian, who Skyped with friends back home at odd hours. It meant being woken up at night to the glow of a laptop and quiet chatter. It also made studying hard. As if reading English textbooks weren't a chore enough, her roommate often Skyped while Zarya was trying to study. It was difficult to focus with the sound of tittering voices over her shoulder.

Zarya often left her dorm to go read or work on her assignments in the common room. More than once she caught the mystery gym girl in the stairwell. She always wore the same gym clothes, a crop top that showed the cut of her abs and biking shorts that clung to her muscular thighs. Zarya could always tell if she was coming to or from the gym by how damp her dark hair was.

If she lived in this dorm it meant she was a foreign exchange student too. Zarya wondered where she was from and if she had any friends yet.

 

* * *

 

Zarya double knotted the rabbit ears of her bow, finishing off the laces on her pure white tennis shoes. She looked up, eyes following the length of the bench over towards the set of lockers on the other side of the gym's changing room.

Mystery girl had just finished a work out. She was glistening under the locker room lights. Zarya pretended not to pay attention but she watched to see if the other girl would change out of her clothes.

She didn't. She slid gold rings back onto her fingers and clasped a matching watch back onto her wrist. She left in her workout clothes with an adidas bag over her shoulder.

When she was back at her dorm trying to fall asleep to the dulcet tones of a Skype call on the other side of the room, Zarya realized she felt guilty for staring at her gym friend like that. It was bad enough that she stared at this girl when she worked out, she shouldn't be trying to sneak a peek in the locker room. She had a hopeless crush, and it was making her do silly things.

 

* * *

 

 "Fareeha Amari" the professor called out, barreling through roll call.

"Here." Fareeha answered.

Fareeha Amari was the most interesting girl in class. Zarya thought she stood out in most places by being nearly seven feet tall with a head of bright pink hair and yeah, it was true, she did. Fareeha Amari didn't need height or wild hair to stand out though.

She had on a silk shirt with a vibrant purple pattern; flower and leaf motifs layered over on another. Gold beads weighed down the triplicate plaits in her hair. Golden jewelry adorned her body, dangling from her ears, encircling her wrists and fingers, hanging from her neck into the deep cleavage of her breasts.

Somehow, she still looked powerful. Powerful like how a bird of prey looks powerful.

" _ Aleksandra Zaryanova _ ?" The words had the annoyed tone of someone who had repeated themselves.

"Here." Zarya answered, trying not to be too self conscious about her failure to answer quickly. She had been reasonably distracted.

It took another good twenty minutes of staring before Zarya recognized her. The mystery girl from the gym. The exchange student who lived in her dorm. The one she had such a big crush on. So she had a name; Fareeha.

 

* * *

 

 "Want me to spot you?" Fareeha asked.

Zarya had just finished with the free weights. She would have liked to end the work out with some bench presses but she didn't want to impose.

Fareeha looked so different here in the gym than she did everywhere else. It was hard to reconcile that silk shirt and gold rings with the cut up workout clothes Zarya saw now. Not to mention the sweaty hair that stuck to her skin, no braid-work or golden beads in sight.

"You don't mind?" Zarya asked, straightening her back a little.

Fareeha shrugged and shook her head. She even helped Zarya load an arm bar with weights. They didn't speak to one another, they didn't particularly have anything to say.

When the weights were ready Zarya laid down on the bench, shifting her shoulders to get comfortable. She glanced up, looking passed the silver bar to see Fareeha. It wasn't a particularly flattering angle to stare up at her upside down and backwards.

Zarya still felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. Apparently it didn't matter at all how Fareeha was dressed, or even what angle Zarya was viewing her from. She was still beautiful.

 

* * *

 

Zarya had her hood pulled up over her head, earbuds in her ears. She tapped her pencil eraser along the margins of her text book. All her study materials were spread out across the coffee table in front of her. She found it hard to read when listening to music, but the music was the only thing that could drown out the noises of the common room's tv.

The common room was usually quieter than her dorm but today she had no such luck. She couldn't focus on anything. Every little thing distracted her. She thought about going to the library to study where it would certainly be quiet, but she didn't want to walk all the way across campus.

Zarya noticed movement in the open doorway on the other side of the common room. Easily distracted, she glanced up. She saw Fareeha across the hall, locking her dorm room door. She was dressed for the gym.

Zarya would have loved to take a workout break. She couldn't, though. Finals were coming up. She needed to review.In a split second, she decided to head for the library after all. She hurried to snap her text book closed and to stuff her things in her well worn back pack.

It would be a chore to walk all the way across campus, but the gym was in the same direction. She'd at least get to follow behind Fareeha for half the way. The view would be nice on her walk.

 

* * *

 

 Fareeha was sitting alone. The garish red tray and white plastic fork was at odds with her finely styled outfit. Her rings glittered in the dining hall light. The silk of her shirt seemed shinier today, the pattern was different on this one but just as vibrant and oddly patterned as the last. She was carb loading as she boredly scrolled through her phone. Her plate was piled high with rice and pasta and bread.

Zarya didn't often come down to the dining hall. She didn't have a meal ticket and besides it was always too busy. Most students had gone home for the winter break, though. It was finally quiet enough for her to come grab some food. The foreign exchange dorm was still as full as ever. It shouldn't have been a surprise to run into Fareeha around campus.

Zarya approached her, heart thumping in her chest. "May I sit?" She asked, gesturing to the empty space across from Fareeha.

Fareeha looked up at her. Her eyelids were shadowed in black. It made the color of her eyes stand out, golden brown. She looked so stunning. Zarya felt weak. She couldn't believe it when Fareeha nodded.

"I'm Zarya, by the way." Zarya said, trying not to clam up with a sudden wave of shyness that washed over her.

"I know." Fareeha told her.

"We have class together." She added quickly.

"I know." Fareeha said again, and she laughed sharply this time too. "We work out together every day."

Oh. Zarya straightened her back. Were they working out together? She had always just assumed they were in the gym at the same time. Working out together had a different connotation, didn't it?

Her English wasn't good enough for this.

"I'll see you in the gym after this, won't I?" Fareeha asked.

 

* * *

 

"She chats on skype all day." Zarya grunted, sitting up with the medicine ball in her hands. She usually went for something heavier but Fareeha had chosen the weight. She passed the ball over her knees and leaned forward, clamping her hands down on Fareeha's sneakered feet.

She watched as Fareeha lowered back onto the gym mat and easily sat up again, all the while holding the ball in her hands. She barely even strained but it was clear the sit ups were wearing on her. Her bangs were clumping together with dampness.

"That's why you're always in the common room?" Fareeha asked, passing the ball back. She leaned her elbows casually on Zarya's knees, helping to keep her feet planted during her sit up.

Zarya dropped back before rising up again, emerging with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "You've noticed me in the common room?"

"Sure," Fareeha took the medicine ball. "It's right outside my room. You can come over after this if you want."

 

* * *

 

 "I like all your shirts." Zarya said fondly, standing in front of the open closet door.

Fareeha was still toweling off her hair. They had both gone to their respective floor's bathrooms for post workout showers and then met in the common room afterwards. Now that they were back in Fareeha's dorm the scent of girl overpowered the room. Zarya's sweet rose shampoo and bubbly soap, Fareeha's coconut oil infused conditioner and cucumber body wash.

Fareeha didn't say anything.

"They look good on you." Zarya said absentmindedly, reaching out to touch the sleeve of the purple flower and leaf shirt. The silk was surprisingly soft. "I bet everything looks good on you." She added.

It wasn't until after the words were out of her mouth that she realized what she had said. She quickly looked to Fareeha, ready to apologize for her untoward advance. Except Fareeha was smiling softly as she finished toweling off her hair, and apparently the advance wasn't all that untoward.

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, not everything looked good on Fareeha. The grey wool pile ushanka didn't suit her at all. She scowled out from the heavy faux fur brow.

"This weather is a horror that men should not be forced to endure." She announced, glaring at the dusting of snow on the ground. It wasn't even sticking to the streets yet, only to the cold grass and bare tree branches.

"You would not like Siberia." Zarya laughed.

Fareeha had a jacket to help contend with the cold weather. It was a pink, purple and teal windbreaker with triangular blocks of color and raised piping. However, she did not have a hat. Zarya let her borrow one, more than happy to endure the cold snap with just her parka. She could turn up the woolly collar of her own coat if the wind kicked up.

It was only a short walk to the gym after all. It wasn't like a little snow would stop them from working out. Well, at least not Zarya. Fareeha seemed to be weighing her options.

 

* * *

 

 Zarya looked across to the bare bed on the other side of the room. The plastic covered mattress was stripped of all its bedding; sheets, blankets and even the pillow were gone. Fareeha's roommate had gotten home sick during the year and went back to Senegal where she was from.

It had been Fareeha's idea for Zarya to sleep over; to actually get a good night's rest instead of listening to Skype calls at odd hours of the evening. If her heart would just stop thrumming in her chest Zarya might actually get some sleep.

Zarya had intended to collect her blanket and pillow and sleep in the vacant bed. Fareeha had vetoed that notion at once. She suggested curling up in the same bed to keep warm instead. The dorms were heated perfectly fine, but Zarya just couldn't find it in her heart to refuse.

Fareeha's hand wrapped around Zarya's thick waist. She wore her rings and even her watch to bed, but they were dull in the darkness of the room. Apparently Fareeha liked to be the big spoon. The weight and size and warmth of her felt comfortable behind Zarya's back.

For so long Zarya had thought of her as this mystery but she wasn't really a mystery. She was a girl with cute clothes, and nice jewelry, who liked to work out and push her body, who hated the cold and missed the warm weather climate of her home. A girl who liked to cuddle.

 

* * *

 

 Zarya remembered laying down on the bench press and gazing up at Fareeha, upside her and backwards. She had found Fareeha beautiful even then. She had to admit, seeing Fareeha on her knees was a much more charming angle.

She could feel Fareeha's gold watch touch along her inner thigh, cool metal against her skin. Fareeha's rings would be sticky wet with juices by the time they were done. Usually she took them off and put them back on after her work outs were over. Maybe she didn't realize just how much Zarya was going to make her sweat. They were going to fuck until her dark hair stuck to her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!  
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost on tumblr](http://deathtouchh.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) :)


End file.
